That Summer
by pinky366
Summary: A Stoked FanFic starring Emma, Lo, Ty, Fin, Reef, Johnny, and who else? YOU!
1. NamesNombres

**Disclamier- I own Stoked! (I wish, seriously, I don't wanna get sued, so I don't)**

I got my inspiration from one of the best writers I know, ImLegallyBrunette, so I am going to do something like her. Just submit your character in the review section. Here is an example of a form you would use to make a character (You don't have to but it would help I guess)

Name- Shayla Mandy Moris

Nickname- Shay

B-day- March 15

Age- 17

Hair- Long and red, worn in a high ponytail

Eyes- Deep brown

Other features- Pierced ears, always paints her nails neon pink

People judge him/her as- Goody-Two shoes

Job- Assistant manager

Surf skills- 2.5 (Is learning side by side with Emma)

Board- Brown with yellow polka dots

Clothes- Pink t-shirt with gold bracelets on left arm

PJ's- Pink cami w/a white shorts with pink polka-dots

Uniform- Purple and yellow polo with white mini skirt and yellow leggings

She/he LOOVVESS- Broseph (by a strange opposites attract way)

Scared of- Failure, rejection, the dark, embarrassment

Illness- OCD

Sibling- Two younger sisters 13 and 11 ( Maya and DeAnna)

Story- She was working for a while with a work permit, and managed to snag the assistant management position. Everyone thinks she's a suck up when she arrives, because she is when she's "on duty", but "'off duty" she's a real wild- child.

**A NOTE TO ImLegallyBrunette!!!! I REALLY AM SORRY IF YOU THINK IM COPYING YOUR IDEA. I JUST REALLY LIKED IT AND I WOULD BE HONORED IF YOU SUBMITTED A CHARACTER AS WELL!**


	2. That Summer

Johnny lounged lazily on the front desk. It was the day before all the kids got out of school, so no one was really checked in. The only thing he was looking forward to is seeing the new summer staff. The high school kids got a couple days earlier than the middle and elementary school kids. He checked his watch. 1:23, all the groms had to be checked in by 2:30, or they would be looking for a new job this summer.

Just as he was getting ready to practice sleeping with his eyes open, Fin, Lo, Emma, Reef, and Broseph came strutting in. They all looked pretty much the same, except a little taller. "Hey Johnny! Suppp Man?" Broseph said while holding up the peace sign. "Johnny!" Emma squealed. She ran up to him and wrapped him a big hug! He was really getting into it, when Reef piled in. "Awwww group hugs. Aren't they the best?" Reef sighed. Fin and Lo rolled their eyes and laughed. Then they, along with Broseph, joined in. When they all released, a tiny girl with blond hair and pretty green eyes was standing there. She had on a blue tank top with blue flip-flops and ripped up jean shorts to top it all off. She was staring at them all like they had three heads.

"Well that was random." She said in a smooth, high-pitched voice. She looked over them all, but stopped when she noticed Lo. "LO!" she squealed, running towards her. "ANNABELL!" Lo shouted right back. They ran to each other and in no time at all were hugging like crazy. Fin and Emma glanced nervously at each other, and then back to the hugging girls.

When they finally stopped, Lo said, "Guys, this is my cousin Annabell Ridgemount. She came out here from Canada. She usually spends the summer with us, but her mom thought it would be a good idea just to get a job like me." Annabell was now glaring at Lo. "Oh, so YOU'RE THE reason I had to get a job. Do you KNOW how BADLY I need to work on my TAN?! I'm practically s ghost! I can't get a tan serving tables!" She cried. Emma's eyes widened, "Oh so you're in the DR to? That's great! I'm sure we'll be fast friends." Emma said, but her voice didn't seem so sure in the least. Annabell smiled and said, "I'm sure." She strutted over to the front desk to find out her room assignments, and when they were positive she was out of earshot, Emma said, "Lovely cousin."

Lo squealed and said, "I know, don't you just love her?" Lo skipped off to see her "lovely" cousin.

Emma shrugged and turned back to Fin, Reef, and Broseph. They all started talking about entering the surf contest this year, and Emma thought she might try the Novice category this year, when a pretty girl with long, dirty blonde hair pulled back with a black clip came up to them and said, "Excuse me, but where do I check in? I'm new staff member here." She said in a shy and cute way. "Right here, hi I'm Reef, and I'll be you tour guide. Can I help you in any way?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. The girl laughed and Fin jabbed Reef in the ribs with her elbow. "Over there, at the front desk. And ignore him. He's a kook." Fin smiled. "I'm Fin. And you are?" The girl tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "Bethany. But you can call me Beth. And these are my brothers, James and Micheal." She stepped out of the way, revealing two boys who look like her. They all had beautiful green eyes and dirty blonde hair. "James is the one in the jeans and red polo shirt. Micheal is the one in the jean shorts and blue shirt." She said.

"So who's the oldest? WAIT! Let me guess. Ummm, James is 17, Micheal is 16, and Bethany is 18." Emma said confidently. "Nope!" Said James. "We're triplets. I'm the oldest, then Micheal, then Beth."

Emma looked a bit shocked. "TRIPLETS?" She said a bit dazed. "Yupppp." They all said at the same time.

Emma looked like she needed to sit down.

While Fin guided Emma to the couch in the lobby, Reef and Broseph started to talk to the triplets about surfing. Turns out Bethany was the state champ of California! "That's so cool! Man, you are sure one rockin' betty!" Beth blushed as Reef stared at her with his gorgeous eyes and awesome smile.

This was going to be the summer that everyone remembered. The one that no one even needed to say the contents of for people to know what they were talking about, people would just say, "that summer."

Yea, this was going to be That Summer.


	3. The more, the merrier!

"Awwww but Annabell, I'm really sorry!" Lo whined. Annabell simply stuck her nose in the air and walked away. Lo trailed after her. "Annie!" Lo called after her. "I didn't know YOUR mother would make you get a job to…" Lo's voice trailed off. Emma had gotten over her little confusion spell and was now laughing with the triplets and everyone else again. Broseph was showing off his mad handstand skills when another girl walked in. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and white shorts. She had sunglasses on, covering her eyes, which (even though you couldn't see them) felt like they were glaring at you. Like they were simply screaming 'I'm so much better than you!' and her Prada purse was hooked securely under her arm. She had black flip-flops on and had blazing red hair hanging out of a tight ponytail.

She smiled as she walked by Broseph, who seemed to be stuck in his handstand. He was staring, mouth open, right at her.

I guess his mother never told him it was rude to stare.

"She thinks she's perfect." Whispered Reef in awe.

"She thinks she's hot." Scoffed Fin disapprovingly.

"I think she's hot!" Said Broseph, still in a handstand.

Everyone stared at him.

I Guess NO ONE ever told ANY of them it was rude to stare.

"Hi. I'm Shayla. Shayla Moris. I'm the new _assistant manager._" She said, stressing the "assistant manager" part so that everyone would hear. She fiddled with the gold bracelets on her arm. "Where do I sign?" She said, tracing circles around the desktop, smiling at Johnny. He was still in awe for a bit, until he seemed to snap back to reality. "Uhh, oh right! Just fill this out and then here's your room." He said, handing her a piece of paper with some questions and another piece of paper with a room number on it.

She quickly scribbled her full name and age on the paper, then handed it back to him. "Do you need any help finding your room?" Johnny offered nicely. She smiled back at him and said, "No thanks, I think I can manage." She winked at Broseph and walked out the door, towards the staff house.

No one spoke.

"That was… interesting?" Said Beth, a bit confused. "Is everyone around here like that?" She questioned. "NO!" Reef, Emma, Fin, Broseph and Johnny all yelled together at the same time. "Oh," she said, relieved, "good."

Two girls entered then, one had long and wavy dark brown hair, and bright yellow tank top with red cargo pants.

And no shoes.

The other had raven black hair, and a white tank top with black khaki pants, and black high-tops.

They were talking like they had known each other for years, when it was obvious they hadn't know each other for very long. Before going to the front, the stopped and talked to the small group of friends talking together, and the one with black hair said, "Hi! I'm Marleena. But you can call me Marly. I'm supposed to be a new waitress." She said with a very thick Japanese accent. Although she spoke with an accent, she had perfect grammar and seemed very outgoing.

"I'm Rosie!" Piped up the one with brown hair, "I'm the new life guard!" She smiled, her pretty almond-shaped reddish-brown eyes twinkling. "Yo Rosie! So what do we call you?" Reef asked. Rosie smirked and said, "Albert Einstein. Um, hello! ROSIE!" she said, with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her and Marly giggled and skipped over to the front desk.

"So, how many more groms are coming in?" Asked James, and then Micheal nodded, as if to acknowledge the question. "I think 2 more." Fin replied. And, right on cue, 2 more guys walked in.


	4. And then there was 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! :} You're the best!**

The first boy had long-ish brown hair and gray eyes. He was wearing his dark blue swim trunks, and a matching dark blue t-shirt with white scribbles all over the front. He was actually pretty good-looking compared to the rest of the boys.

The second had coppery-brown spiky hair. He was wearing plain tan cargo shorts and a blue tie-dye shirt. His eyes were a sparkling bright blue, and seemed like they were about to spill over with excitement.

The second boy seemed to be doing most of the talking. The first would occasionally mutter out a "yes" or a "no" or nod or something along those lines. The second boy didn't seem too unhappy about this, in fact, he seemed kind of happy. The first boy, although, looked a bit annoyed at his "eternally bubbly" (He he) attitude. He was just looking at feet. He smiled when he looked up and saw Beth.

Obviously he saw something he liked.

The two boys made their way over to the group. "Hey," said the first boy, directing his greeting at Beth, "I'm Damion, and what's your name?" Beth giggled a bit and replied, "Bethany, but you can call me Beth." Damion nodded. "Cool." He said. Damion turned back to the rest of the group. "I'm Damion. I'm supposed to be a 'floater' or whatever I guess." Fin smiled at him. "I'm Fin. This is Reef, Emma, Broseph, James, Micheal, and you know Beth." The second boy's eyes lit up. "Oh, your names Micheal? My names Micheal. But everyone call me Micah. Did you know that the surface temperature of the sun is 9,800 degrees Fahrenheit?"

Emma looked at him like he had three heads. "Yeaaaaaa…" Emma said. "That's some trivial knowledge you got there Micah."

Micah looked excited someone was even talking to him. Let alone they had just told him he had a brain full of useless information.

"Hey Fin, do you wanna go see what became of Annabell and Lo? Then we can catch up with Marly and Rosie, and go spy on that Shay girl." Emma asked. Fin nodded excitedly. "Yea, sounds fun! Hey Beth, wanna come with? Why don't you and your bro's check in first, then we can chill!" Beth smiled and nodded. After the triplets checked in, Beth, Fin, and Emma ran off and Johnny joined the rest of the boys. "So Micah wasn't Emma something?" Reef commented, wiggling his eyebrows. Micah laughed nervously and shook off the question. "Uh Johnny I gotta check in. Then I should go get unpacked. See you guys later." Micha said is a rushed tone. He pulled Johnny along with him. He checked in like lighting and then ran off towards the staff house.

Reef shrugged and said, "Whatever. Well I think we know who Damion has his eye on." He made kissing faces and said, "Oh Beth!"

James casually stepped on his foot.

_Hard._

And Micheal was giving Reef death glares. Reef ignored them both. "Come on guys, Fin and I were thinking about having our annual mini-staff party at The Office like we always do. You know, bonfire, surfing, marshmallows, it's really cool. We have to welcome our new staff members and have a little memorial service for Kelly, Ripper, and Lance. They left us." Reef hung his head.

James looked a bit shocked. "They, they _died?_" Reef burst out laughing. "Nah, nah, they just got better jobs with better pay. So they didn't come back." Everyone looked a bit relieved now.

"So we gotta do something big, something to show the girls who wears the pants, and who does the dishes." Reef laughed maliciously. "And I know just what to do."

**Author's note- Hi guys! I know I worked over time to get these first few chapters up, cuz I wanted everyone's characters to get introduced soon. Now I will be producing new chapters every WEEK instead of every DAY. **

**Peace out girlscouts!**

**PinkyPie (Pinky366)**


	5. Marshmallows

**Well, time for another chapter!!!! All the characters being used have been introduced, so yea.**

"Ohmygosh, I can't wait for that mini-party you were talking about, Lo!" Annabell squealed. All the girls, (Beth, Annabell, Rosie, Marly, Reef, Emma, Lo, and Shay, although Shay wasn't speaking much) were sitting on the front porch, talking about the mini- party they would be having. "So, um, Shay, will you be coming to the party?" Shayla took off her sunglasses and nodded. "Of course, I will be. Why wouldn't I be? The only thing is… I can't surf…" She said, with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Fin's mouth dropped open. "Can't surf? Well, then you can learn right alongside Emma! She could barely surf when she came, and now she's pretty, OK, now." Fin said. Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty OK now!" She said proudly. They all nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait for the party!" Marly and Rosie said at the same time excitedly.

**Later at the party**

Reef was lying back in a folding chair, with his hands behind his head. Fin was sitting at his feet, with Beth next to her. The rest of the gang was just lounging around. They were all soaking wet from surfing. The sun was about to set, and everyone was laughing about, well, everything! "I have an idea!" Announced Reef, "Let's throw marshmallows into each other mouths, and then you have to tell us about yourself when someone throws it to you!"

Everyone else mumbled their agreement. "I'll start!" Reef said, throwing a marshmallow into the air and catching it in his mouth, which got some whoops and cheers from the guys. "Well, I'm Reef, I'm from Canada, I'm a surf instructor, and Fin is in love with me, even though she knows I'm a better surfer than she is." He stated proudly, making Fin punch stand up and kick him where the sun don't shine.

Reef was in momentary pain, and then threw a marshmallow at Damion. Damion caught it on his chin, and then used his tongue to get it. Everyone giggled and laughed a bit. "I'm Damion, my job is a floater, and I work at the movie theater, I have 5 sisters, I'm from Kansas, and I fell in love with surfing when I went to California over the summer, but my family couldn't afford to send me out there this summer. So I just got a job, so I could surf. And," He said, eyeing Beth, "I don't have a girlfriend." Damion finished, and then threw a marshmallow at Beth, which she miserably missed, getting laughs from the group.

"I'm Beth, and I basically LIVE at the beach, I'm the surfing state champ of California, I'm totally one of the guys, my job is assistant surf instructor, and lastly," Her eyes flashing from Reef to Damion, "I, also, don't have a boyfriend." Then, she flicked a marshmallow at Micah.

"Ok, I'm Michael, otherwise known as Micah, and my job is maintenance and technology and things like that, and I have a disease called Kleptocrurimania, which makes me constantly want to take shiny things, which is why I normally stay away from jewelry stores, and I think eating sand is the fun of surfing!" He said proudly. "WAIT, you never told us if you had a girlfriend." Annabell said, rapidly blinking her eye lashes in his direction. He laughed nervously and said, "Nope, no girlfriend." And practically whipped a marshmallow at Broseph.

While Broseph was telling about himself, Annabell was contemplating what had just happened. Why had Micah gotten so nervous when she asked if he had a girlfriend? Was it something she did? She had barely talked to the guy! And he hadn't seen interested when she tried to flirt a bit. But she usually got any guy, I mean, she was really pretty!

Suddenly, a marshmallow hit her eye. She heard the group laugh. "Helloooo? Annabell, wake up!" Fin said, laughing.

"Oh, right, I'm Annabell, and I don't have a boyfriend, I'm cousins with Lo, a lot of people call me Bell, and Lo sometimes calls me Annie, I'm not the best surfer, I'm constantly hyper, my job is waitress in the DR, and I might be small, but I'm feisty." She said, her green and gold eyes sparkling.

She lobbed a marshmallow at James. "Ok, uh, well, I'm James, some people call me Jimmy, I guess, surfing isn't my favorite thing, but music so is! I can play TONS of instruments, my job is a luggage-loader, and I don't have a girlfriend." James then threw a marshmallow at Fin.

"Well, I'm Fin, and I…" Fin started off. Beth was too busy to listen to her, she was thinking about Reef. He was just so… amazing. He was funny, and he had this great smile, and his flaming red hair and green eyes. He just made her melt! But she knew she was going to have to back off, because she saw the way Fin looked at him, and the way he looked at Fin.

And that Damion guy wasn't too bad, either.

"Ok Micheal, your turn!" Said Fin, throwing a marshmallow at him softly.

"Cool, I'm Micheal, sometimes called Mike, don't have a girlfriend, and I love to cook, my job is a chef here, which is awesome! And I love to surf, Beth taught me well. That's basically it." Then he gave a marshmallow to Lo, who gave it to Emma, who gave it to Ty, who gave it to Johnny, and then Johnny gave it to Marly.

"OK! I'm Marly, I, also, don't have a boyfriend, and my job is a waitress, but I do some odd jobs for Kahuna." She sighed. "And here's the sad part of my story- I grew up with my mom in Japan, while my dad took my sister Nikki with him to Canada. My mother just recently died, and I came here to find my dad, and my sister Nikki Wong. I got sort-of lost along the way and wound up here, where I got a job. And trust me; I will seem like a very up-tight person. But I'm quite fun to be around, or so I've heard." Everyone was a bit in shock of the story they just heard. "Awww, that's so sweet- and also so sad at the same time." Emma said, with a touch of sympathy in her sweet voice.

Marly smiled at her, and gently tossed a marshmallow at Rosie, who caught it with ease. "Well ok! I'm Rosie, and I don't have a boyfriend! Does anyone here ACTUALLY have a boyfriend?! Well, whatever, anyways, my job is a swim instructor, I'm pretty good at surfing, and I, to, have a sad part to my story. My dad was a big time surfer, but one day him and my mom got into a fight, and he went out surfing to blow off some steam." Her eyes flooded with tears. "And I never saw him again." She wiped away her tears. "But my life isn't all bad! I'm pretty happy. Oh, and the last thing, I have some pretty cool tattoos. Right here," She pulled back the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt she had thrown on after she got out of the water, o reveal a blue and orange sun on her left hand, "and here," she turned around and pulled up her hair, showing the same one on the back of her neck, "and lastly, here." She pulled up the back of her shirt and showed them the same tattoo again on her back.

"Sweet!" Said Reef, and Ty nodded in approval. Rosie smiled at him.

"Ummm, so who do I give it to? Let's see… everyone got one but…" Rosie's eyes flashed over a Shay, who was sitting with her legs crossed on a chair. Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail; it was long on flowing down her back. "Shay." Rosie said, and then tossed a marshmallow to her.

"Geez guys, I'm not like, evil." Shay said. "Well I'm Shay, and I am a total suck-up when I'm working. But I'm pretty AWESOME when I'm not working." She then winked at the whole gang. "And I have access to Bummer's office. So I might just have to change some score cards, you know?" She giggled. "My nails are, like, ALWAYS painted neon pink."

Reef surveyed the whole crowd. "I guess that's everyone." Reef leaned over and whispered to Broseph, "Now it's time for our surprise."

**[:**


	6. The Canadian Killer

Reef pulled out a flashlight from a small duffle bag he had brought along. He pulled it out in front of his face. "Now it's time," said Reef in a creepy voice, "for SCARY STORIES!"

Fin gasped, and Emma grabbed her hand, because Emma wasn't a huge fan of scary stories. All the girls were a bit uneasy, but the guys seemed totally prepared.

"Ok, a long time ago, back when Surfer's Paradise was just a small inn, there was a serial killer on the loose named The Canadian Killer. When he killed you- and he always killed you- he would let you scream at the top of your lungs, because it would be the last time you ever screamed, because he would cut your throat out!" All the girls gasped, and Reef looked satisfied.

"So, back to Surfer's Paradise, when it was just a small inn, The Canadian Killer had somehow snuck in and was staying in a room. He wanted to kill one last person, because he knew the police were so close to finding him. So he decided to set his sights high- he wanted to kill the son of the owner of the inn! So, he snuck out of his room late a night, and knocked on the door of the presidential suite, where the son was staying. So the son came out. And when he saw the killer, he screamed at the top of his lungs, just like the killer wanted. But right before he was about to kill the son of the innkeeper, the police showed up. It ended up that this was just what they had been waiting for!"

"Right before they took him away, he swore he would come back and kill the son of the innkeeper. The oldest son, of course, he wasn't completely heartless and he never killed children or women. He never got out of jail, he was sentenced for life, but, some say that his ghost will come back and kill the son of the innkeeper of Surfer's Paradise. And," Reef said, devilishly, "It's all true."

The girls were all shaking, now. "H-hey… wh-wheres… TY?!" Lo asked, alarmed.

Suddenly, they heard a blood-curdling scream pierce the air. It was Ty! Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Lo burst into tears, and Reef ran into the darkness, to find Ty.

Reef returned, with Ty's body in his arms, and blood all over Ty's throat. Everyone there let out a scream, but oddly, the boy's screams turned into laughter.

"We so got you!" Said Micah in between laughs, "Who had ever even heard of the Canadian Killer?!"

"Man, you guys were so scared!" Laughed Ty, who had wiped the blood- no, _ketchup, _- off his throat.

Fin went over and started to hit Reef. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY! WE WERE REALLY SCARED FOR TY!"

Beth, Shay, Rosie, Marly, Emma, Lo, Annabell and Fin all got up and walked to the staff house, muttering angry things.

"Ah, well, at least we scared them." Damion said.

But, little did the guys know, the girls hadn't just walked off the staff house, they had walked off plotting revenge.


	7. Rock out on the Beach!

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long, it's been a really long month!!!**

Annabell tiptoed as quietly as she could into the staff changing rooms. She quickly took off her wench uniform and slipped on her light green bikini. Her shift was over, but at any minute she knew if she didn't get into the water and clock out, Bummer would nail her. The Rock out on the Beach festival was getting started, and everywhere she turned someone had another job for her.

"Marly, it's only me!" Annabell yell-whispered at the Japanese girl who had just dashed into a stall in the bathroom, thinking it was someone else, trying to get her to go back to work.

"Ok, but I still have to pee really badly!" Marly yell-whispered back at her. Annabell giggled and shrugged and grabbed her work card, which she would put into the machine and clock out!

She looked both ways, and then literally flung the card into the machine and clocked out.

"YES!" Annabell threw her head back and screamed.

"ANNABELL! I NEED YOU TO-" "SORRY BUMMER! CLOCKED OUT!" Annabell yelled back at him.

Marly finally came out of the bathroom and clocked out too. Lo skipped in singing They both ran out to the beach and waited for the rest of the gang.

Rosie, Shay, Fin, and Emma were the next to show up. Then Reef and Beth, who had been all the way on the other side of the beach, then Micah, James, Broseph, Micheal, and Damion.

"Man, this whole "Rock on the Beach" thing is so stressful for us," said James, taking off his shoes and massaging his foot. "These rocker people had me and Broseph lugging their guitars and drums up and down the elevator all day," he complained. Beth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a huge group of them signed up for surf lessons, but I'm pretty sure they were more interested in what was under my bathing suit that learning to surf," Beth groaned, and then she smiled viciously. "But, while they thought I was going to be their instructor, I gave the job to Reef."

"SWEEET," Fin said, and her and Beth bumped fists.

"Yeah, and they eat SO MUCH," Emma whined. Annabell nodded in agreement. "They're such PIGS!"

Reef smiled in a way that made you kind of scared, and he said, "Yeah, they are pigs and so annoying, but I hear they're having a party."

**R&R!!!**


	8. Emasia

**LALALALALALALA**

"SHHH! EMMA! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! DON'T GET US CAUGHT!" Whisper-yelled Fin. It was about midnight, and they were sneaking into the hotel. It was a staff rule- no being in the hotel past 9:00 unless you were working the nightshift.

Emma clapped a hand over her mouth and silently climbed the stairs. It was too risky to take the elevator. The night manager- Kris- was rumored to be worse than Bummer. Those few who had braved to take the nightshift just because of the raise had all said that.

"OW!" Yelped Rosie. She was at the end of the line of staff members, and everyone turned around to look at her. She was leaning against the wall, holding her foot.

"Rosie," Marly hissed, "I _told _you to wear shoes!"

Rosie looked up and glared at her. "You're not the boss of me!" She hissed back. They glared at each other for a minute, then smiled and almost bust out laughing. They just _couldn't _stay mad at each other for very long. When Rosie was your best friend, it was almost impossible.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Annabell squeaked. It was just the girls on this staircase. The boys were already up there, they being able to sneak up easier because of Ty.

Beth was at the head of the line, followed by Fin, Emma and Lo. Then Annabell, Marly, Shay and Rosie.

"Guys, I think it's this floor!" Shay whispered, pointing to a door that said 10 on it.

"Yeah, it is! Said Beth, who held a piece of paper that said the floor and room number on it. "Floor number 10, room 103, OK, so, this is the right floor, we just need the right room."

They walked down the fancy hallway a bit, until a vague sound of heavy metal started coming from down the hall.

"This is it!" Emma said, looking at a door that sad 103 on it. As she reached for the doorknob, Lo ran in front of the door and blocked it. "Wait guys, these are hardcore people, they aren't going to let just anyone in. You have to have a cool name, a heavy name. Fin I, and Marly are the only girls who could get in on our own names. You all need an alias."

She turned around and knocked on the door. They were hit with a barrage of heavy metal music. A guy with a five o'clock shadow and a mess of black hair opened the door. "Names?" He asked. "Lo." Said Lo. He nodded. "Hardcore. "Fin." Said Fin. He nodded and sent her in.

"Name?" He asked Beth.

"Umm… Betherine." She said.

He thought for a minute, then shrugged and let her in. Next was Marly, who got in with ease.

Then came Annabell. "Bellna." She said smoothly. "Yeah, go on in."

"Rozalinda, Rozalinda Marina… the 3rd!" Said Rosie. The girls inside suppressed laughter.

"Saralee Mandina." Said Shay.

Then, finally, was Emma. "Ermm… Emasia?" The guy gasped. "Not_ the _Emasia? The famed rocker who mysteriously disappeared?" He looked her over. "_OF COURSE_ it's you! You look exactly like her!" He pulled out a picture of this "Emasia" from his pocket. It was all crumpled up. He flattened it out and showed it to her. It looked exactly like Emma, except the girl had on tons more makeup. "Freaky…" Emma murmured to herself.

"Aw man, you have to play at our party!" Said the guy. "Oh no no no… you see I'm not-" Just as Emma was about to admit she wasn't Emasia, the girls inside were motioning not to, to stick with her alias. "Like I was saying, I'm not _prepared. _I haven't really practiced… but I guess I could try…"

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! HEHE I ALREADY WROTE BUTTTTTT I'M NOT PUBLISHING IT!!!**


	9. Just a note

**Just a note-**

Hey guys, it's Madi. Or you probably know me as pinky366. Well, I know I said I had that chapter written out, and I did! But my computer recently crashed and with it went all my documents. I'm working on writing a new chapter, but Writers block is seriously hitting me. Just bear with me, and soon enough I will have you guys' characters up here soon enough!

xoxo

Madi (pinky366)


	10. I couldn't come up with a witty title :D

"Guys, I can't just _be Emasia. _She's all hard-core and rock-y. I can barely walk two steps without falling over my own foot," Emma whined.

Rosie flicked her forehead. "Hellooo, anybody in there? You aren't going to _be _Emasia; you're going to sing like Emasia. Then we're going to leave because Bummer is here."

All the girls started nodding in agreement when Beth put her hand up. "Rosie," she said calmly, "I think I misheard you. You said Bummer was here."

Rosie shrugged. "Yeah, he is. I saw him- did you know he had his eyebrow pierced? But Emma will have so much makeup on he won't recognize her, and we can hide in the bathroom."

Lo looked in a panic. "Oh no, if Bummer finds me, Daddy will cut me off. And I'll die of lack of Gucci, and-"LO. CALM. DOWN," Marly said, grabbing Lo's shoulders. "We won't let Bummer find us."

"We need to find the guys," Emma said suddenly. "They don't know Bummer's here."

Lo and Annabell grabbed Emma's arms. "_You _can't go find them. Rosie and I will," Annabell said. "You're Emasia."

"Right," Emma said, reminding herself, "I'm Emasia."

"THIS- PARTY- IS- AWESOME," Micha yelled over the sound of the heavy metal.

"I agree," Reef said back. "It's pretty awesome!"

"WHHATTT?" Micha yelled back.

"I SAID, IT'S AWESOME."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT POSSUMS!"

"NO, I SAID IT'S AWESOME!"

"WHA-"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT _UP!"_

Annabell was there with Rosie. She was raising one eyebrow and looked as though she could slap anyone of them at any time.

She and Rosie grabbed them and pulled them into a nearby closet. They pushed out the couple making out and turned on the light. "Listen, you guys got to find the rest of the boys. Bummer is here. All the girls know, so they will be on their guard. If you need help, we are going to be hiding out in the bathroom," Rosie told them.

"Bummer, girls, bathroom, got it," Reef repeated.

"You guys find Micheal, James and Damion and we will find Ty, Ripper, Brospeh, Lance, and whoever else. It's hard to keep track of them all," Annabell said, walking away haughtily, Rosie in tow.

"Excuse me miss," said a lofty voice from behind Rosie. It suddenly smelled deeply of beer and dirt. "You're kinda pretty."

She turned around to confront the stranger, only to be taken aback. "You're drunk!" She cried out.

He laughed. "That I am," Bummer said.

**Soooo sorry! I took forever, it's been like a year but school got hard, times got hard, and life got hard. I will update more often- pinky swear!**


End file.
